RWBY: The Machinist Ex-Machina
by Starscream 2.0
Summary: What does family truly mean? That is something that has been debated within Remnant for as long as time itself, without much of a definitive answer. But for one Hunter in training, family isn't who you were born with; it's who you die for. He knows this best. Join him on an incredible journey throughout the various fights on Remnant and save the world in the process. (Discontinued)


(A.N. Forewarning: there are going to be some massive references and pieces of inspiration from video games, movies and other sources of media, hope you all don't mind, anyway, let's get on with this!)

I had never been much of a person with problems. I was a person who could deal with all sorts of problems, solving them through several methods, mechanical, social, mental or other kinds of problems, such as the practical kind. For instance; how am I going to stop an eldritch abomination of a Grimm from tearing me a structurally superfluous new behind? The answer: use a weapon of course! If that doesn't work for me: use it harder. Such as a few melee/battle rifle hybrids that I personally designed and built all on my own; those kinds of designs never failed me before. Each one is capable of many things with all kinds of customization attachments and modifications, such as grenade launchers, bayonets, underslung shotguns, laser sighting, new fire modes and much more. Weapon making is not the only kind of thing I commonly tinker with though. I have also designed a few kinds of rapidly deployable sentry turrets of various kinds of ammunition and configurations with available customization of the placement of the barrels. Even further than that, I had dabbled in the realm of robotics, making extremely impressive designs left and right. So much so that the Kingdom of Atlas themselves wanted to have me create some of my own designs for them to use, but I declined them, finding each of these things to be more than just machines.

These designs were something like… a special one of a kind chance thing to me. Instead of explaining why in detail, I asked the following: "How special is such a design if it's mass produced?" I never spoke to those officials since. There was also the realm of cybernetics; the practice of applying metallic enhancements to human bodies, possibly even procuring limbs that could outright feel and look just like the same kind of limb I was basing the design off of, and no one could tell the difference. Admittedly, I had never been far away from a worktable most of my life. Ever since I was a little boy, I always found joy in tinkering with all kinds of toys, my dream was that of building a machine that could make everyone's life better. As hard as it is to admit as well, I also did experiments on myself, I applied a fusing technique on my own bones, fusing a metal based compound to my own bones which increased their strength immensely, yet also not restricting my own growth at all, that and injecting Nanites into my blood, which would repair any damage I would sustain with extreme speed. The final augmentation I ever made was a series of heads up displays I installed onto holographic eyepieces within my own eye sockets, giving me access to all of my bodily functions, its overall health and how much damage my aura had received. I kept it all a secret, from the public, from my parents; _everyone_!

I didn't want _anyone_ to know, so in the middle of the night for all of these augmentations, I had an artificial intelligence I created called VEGA put me under unconsciousness and do such augmentations himself. As a result, no one knew of such things but myself and VEGA, each of these augmentations that were actual machines, those ones being the Eye and Nanite implants, ran off of various kinds of food I ate; using my own body's energy that it absorbed as a power source. It actually worked; it was ingenious. There was however, a seed of doubt within my mind; would any kingdom, especially Atlas, be okay with such augmentations? I didn't have many moral obligations when it came to my own experiments; as long as the patient in question did not have any lasting side effects, such as infections, deteriorating health or anything that could lead to death, then I would be okay with it. But I wondered if _any_ kingdom would agree with that kind of thinking; a kind of moral battle that I never had much a care to think back on much.

Anyway, I think I'm getting too far into my own morals, achievements and such, my real name is Alexander Zephyr, often shortened to just Alex, I have ocean blue eyes, jet black hair, a well built body, covered with muscles everywhere. I also had a bit of facial hair growing, making me have a beard, neatly trimmed as to not get in the way of my normal facial features. When not in my Huntsman Academy uniform, I usually wear a black leather jacket with black leather gloves, black leather pants, and black combat boots. A chain hangs from the left side of the pants, halfway tucked into the pants, there are also spikes on the shoulders of my jacket and gloves. The spikes on the jacket were lined up 3 at a time on each shoulder, long and chrome laden. The ones on the gloves were long, but not as long as the shoulder spikes, placed around various places on the glove's back. My belt had my emblem as the buckle: a skull in front of two assault rifles (A.N. it looks like this: vectors/skull-with-crossed-assault-rifles-and-wings-vector-id618321596). I lived in Atlas, I was a part of the Atlas Academy, a prestigious school that was often said to be the best within all of Atlas, while some may argue that it is the best in all of the world, nothing, in my opinion, has anything on Beacon in Vale. The sheer _quality_ of all who entered its doors and walked out those same doors as full fledged Huntsman and Huntresses was something often considered only of legend! I knew of the most famous of Hunters and Huntresses whom came out of that school. Regardless, my story begins on one day, I had been doing my classes as per normal; the History of Remnant, General Sciences, Combat Training and of course the great activity of the day; Grimm hunting. Most often partnered up with me was a being whom I only knew as the Pyro, someone who never seemed to have it straight mentally. It had an odd fascination with anything related to fire, going as far as to build its own flamethrower, which was often considered illegal in just about every kingdom, out of any kind of scrap part it could find.

It was still making improvements on the stupid thing as well, making it a transforming weapon as well, switching it between a flamethrower and a Fire Ax of all things! When I asked it about its weapon's name, he simply wrote on a piece of paper: 'Back-Burner'. It became the name I most associated with the weapon nowadays. The Pyro mysteriously appeared out of the blue into my life one day when it had been introduced as a being with certain… quirks… let's just put it like that… Anyways, it had special privileges all of its own; being able to wear any clothing of its choosing, able to take food into its dorm to eat among other bizarre privileges. That wasn't the only bizarre thing about it, when I watched it fight, it did so with such ferocity, such animalistic fury that I could only describe as one thing: insanity! The reason I kept calling it… well 'it' was because I never heard it speak much, the only thing I could hear from its mouth, if it had one, were muffled words and sounds, never sounding male or female.

The only clothing I had ever seen it in was this 50 pound rubber suit with twin incendiary dust grenades clipped on the front and a mask that covered every inch of its body, never revealing anything about it. The things emblem was a simplistic red flame with a yellow background in a circular design. The suit, I was told, was flame-proof. The only logical thing I could call it was 'it'. As mean as it sounded, the Pyro was perfectly okay with it surprisingly, but don't ever piss that thing off! That one time it did get that pissed off, it went all on its own and personally destroyed an entire White Fang Cell within a warehouse all on its own. I don't even want to describe the details of that damned night! When I had heard of what it had done, I tried to stay as far away as possible from that eldritch abomination! The Pyro however, oddly, seemed to see me as a friend, someone who would look past all of its psychotic tendencies, I don't exactly know if that's a good or a bad thing to be honest. I was no psychologist, so I had no experience of trying to reach this… whatever it was. Once again, I'm off track.

That day, I was called into the headmaster's office for something I didn't know about at the time. I walked in and saw the headmaster himself; General James Ironwood, one of the most respectable people I had ever met in my opinion. Hell, he and I were really good friends, so good that we often times would have nice chats and discussions with each other from time to time when we both had free time. He was wearing a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, black sweater, a red necktie, and a white glove on his right hand for some reason I never knew about. His suit pants shared the same color as his overcoat and were tucked into silver boots accented in gray. His hair was black, with some silver and gray areas on the sides mostly, while his eyebrows were solid black. He had a strip of silver metal above his right eyebrow, when I asked about it one time, he got somewhat nervous and just… avoided the question entirely, saying it was due to something that happened a long time ago. "Ah, hello Alex, do sit down." He said as I nodded and sat down in a seat in front of his desk.

"I hope you don't mind if we can just cut to the chase sir, what is this about?" I asked with the most respect I could muster while Ironwood just smiled. "It's fine Alex, anyway, what this is about is that you have been specially chosen for a transfer." I raised my eyebrow at that. "Transfer? To where?" I asked. "Have you heard of the Hunter academy known as Beacon?" Ironwood asked me as my eyes widened. "Are you saying I'm going there? _The_ best school for hunters and huntresses!?" I demanded as Ironwood laughed. "That's right, the headmaster there, Ozpin, said that he found a lot of potential within you, so he wanted me to send you there, if you don't like it there, then I suppose you may return here." The general offered as I leaned back in my seat, I was never expecting this! Getting an offer to go to the best academy on the face of Remnant was something I could never have foreseen! I smiled widely at the thought of headed to a place where only the best got sent to. "Sir, I'd be delighted to give it a try!" I stated proudly as Ironwood nodded.

"Alright, you'll be able to leave by the end of the day, I hope you find good fortune on the way Alex, I have to say, out of all the students I have seen, I'd say you're the finest one I've ever met." I smiled at my, now former, headmaster and nodded. "Thanks sir, if I don't come back, I just want you to know that you were the best in your position as well." I said in reply, then headed out the door.

Later on, I spoke to my parents of my acceptance into Beacon, whom said that they couldn't be any more proud of me. I then gathered most of my equipment, blueprints and such, as well as a few personal belongings and even packed up VEGA and left for the airship departure areas. Soon, I was on an airship headed for Vale, and its capital of the same name, I never took my eyes off of Atlas, not until I couldn't see it anymore. After that, I went over to the bow of the ship, staring out to where Vale was going to be, however, I knew it was going to take a while to get there, so I instead, after a few hours, just sat down on a chair somewhere and kind of drifted off. An hour later, I woke up, it was rather boring for me to just sit there with nothing to do, so I instead just walked around the ship aimlessly for most of the trip; for me it's a great time killer. However, I noticed a girl, all on her own leaning over a rail over on the starboard side of the airship, her hair was a near pure white, shining brightly in the light, her clothes were apparently winter themed, as per the snowflakes, her long white hair was also pulled back into an off-center bun tail and pinned with an icicle shaped tiara.

Her skin was pale, something akin to snow, to get more specific about her attire, she wore a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white at the top down to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sat on the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress was scalloped and stitched expertly to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wore a bell sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. On the back of the bolero was none other than the Schnee Crest, leading me to believe she was a part of the Schnee family, and thus, the Schnee Dust Company. She also wore a small apple pendant on a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings on her ears. Her boots were a pure polo white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front. They also had a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and was lined in velvet red. A thin white sash was tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back, also, there was an elegant sword, a rapier, in its sheath on her left side.

It was standard-sized for a rapier and primarily silver-gray in color. The hilt possessed four prongs that encased the revolver-like chamber around the ricasso instead of a bow type hand-guard that was common among most rapiers, in a manner somewhat alike to a swept hilt. This mechanism looked be controlled by the sword-hand, enabling anyone to seamlessly cycle the chamber in combat. When I first saw the weapon on her hip, I saw it with only two prongs as the other two looked folded away for possibly easier storage. The revolver part looked like a typical 6-shot cylinder, though I had made one with 8-shots or even 10! The individual bullet areas looked color coded, red, cyan, violet, white, yellow, and blue respectively, each one seemed to have their own dust bullets within, each one seemed to be a different color of dust.

The girl herself seemed lonely, so I just walked over and stood beside her, she didn't seem to notice me at first, so I spoke up. "See anything?" I asked her neutrally, she jumped in surprise and looked over at me, her hand clasping her chest in fright. At that point I could see her face in better lighting, her face was built with more elegance in mind rather than an overall balance of both beauty and toughness, her eyes a pale blue and along the left side of her face was a scar, something that must have happened a while back or something. Her breast size looked to be around, give or take, C or D cup, and she looked 17! Her lips looked rather soft as well. I admit that I blushed a bit when I saw her face at first, her words of shock and anger were what brought me out of my stupor. "Good lord! Were you trying to scare me half to death!?" She demanded as I chuckled. "No, no, I was merely trying to strike up conversation." I said, the blush on my face disappearing. "You just looked a little down over here, you alright?" I asked as she nodded rather forcefully. "Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" She shot back at me while I shook my head.

"I didn't mean physically, you looked sad, as though you were depressed. What's wrong? I just want to help." I stated as the girl just huffed. "It's none of your business…" She stated as I just sighed. "All right… just know I'll be around to talk for the flight, okay?" I asked as she scoffed. "Whatever…" Jeez, I knew the Schnee family was cold, but I never knew they were _this_ cold! "Hey." I said as I was about to leave. "Mind if I know your name?" I asked as the girl looked down at the passing planet below us. "…Weiss… Weiss Schnee." She stated as I nodded. "I'm Alex, see you around." I introduced as I left her there, staring out into the sky.

Later on, sometime after, we landed in Vale, I was at first taken aback at some of the architecture, but I digress, I did not dilly dally too long. I explored the city a bit, buying a few things along the way, seeing some monuments and such, I just wanted to get to know the place I was going to be staying near for a while. After a bit of exploration, I boarded an airship that was headed for Beacon, the flight itself was uneventful, save for meeting a few girls whom I swear could have provided so much entertainment that I would never need another source ever again! I had been sitting mostly on my own before I noticed a couple of girls chatting among themselves. One was a fair-skinned young girl with silver eyes and black, neck-length, choppy hair that gradated to dark red at the tips. She wore a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist clincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim. She also wore a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles. Her outfit was topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins. Her emblem appeared to be a large silver brooch, shaped in the form of a rose, and was pinned to a wide black belt slung around her hips on an angle, which also carried bullets in a pouch.

The other girl was a fair-skinned young girl with lilac eyes and bright golden hair worn loose that faded to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top. She wore a tan jacket that bared her lower stomach, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that featured two gold buttons. Underneath this, she wore a low cut yellow crop top with her emblem, a draconian kind of tribal image, on the left breast in black. She also wore a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this was a longer, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She wore a pair of brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A lavender bandanna was tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black finger-less gloves completed her outfit somehow.

I walked over to them and waited for them to notice me, which took a few minutes, but I was a patient man when it came to conversations, I was more of a listener than a talker. "Oh, hi!" The shorter, darker haired girl greeted as she waved at me with a bright smile. "Hello there, nice city this place is…" I stated, looking over the railing of the airship. "It ain't too bad is it?" The blonde asked as I nodded. "Not really, I suppose I'm easily impressed when it comes to location, me only ever seeing Atlas and all…" I said flatly as the, seemingly, younger one's eyes widened. "You're from Atlas?!" She demanded as I chuckled. "Yeah, the most technologically advanced kingdom, bar none!" I stated with some pride as the blonde rolled her eyes at the younger girl's enthusiasm. "Ruby, Atlas isn't that special." She stated as I nodded. "Yeah, especially since there are still actual humans within Atlas walls. Not to mention everyone else there still doesn't think about how close they really are to other kingdoms in terms of stature." I stated bluntly while Ruby seemed to be very interested in my weapons at my hips.

"What are those swords?" She asked as I pulled one out of its sheathe and held it in front of her, letting her examine it. The sword itself was curved, like a katana, however, built into the hilt were special devices which had a special funcion that the blade was known for. "They are brother and sister; the Murisama Twins; Matakasi and Toriko, this one is Matakasi, they are one in the same in design, color and function, only the engravings on the blades can one tell them apart. They both have blades comprised of a special Titanium-poly-carbonate-alloy mixture, folded one thousand times exact. Also equipped with a special function not seen on any other weapon I know of; it is able to vibrate at a certain frequency so that when it hits its target, it weakens its molecular bonds, essentially the stuff that holds everything together, making it easier to cut."

I swear I saw stars in Ruby's eyes at that point, she was that excited about seeing my weapons. I also saw that Yang was surprised at how advanced my weaponry was, something that could weaken molecular bonds would inherently be even more deadly. "Wow… did you make those?" Ruby asked, in absolute awe of my weapons. I nodded proudly. "Indeed, I actually invented such a prospect and even made several more of these types of wacky weapons, wanna see them later?" I asked as I put Matakasi away, Ruby nodded excitedly. "Oh. heck yes!" I laughed heartily as Ruby bounced up and down with more energy than I ever saw in a girl her age. "I think you two are going to be getting along just fine." The blonde giggled with a smile as I smiled back. "If she loves weaponry as much as I do, then she and I will have loads of fun discussing it with each other!" I said as I then realized something. "Hold on, I never caught your name." I stated as the blonde's eyes widened a bit while Ruby just smiled. "That's my sister, Yang." My eyes looked over Yang, then back to Ruby.

"To be honest, you don't look like you share much… different mothers, same father, or the other way around?" I asked as Yang nodded. "The first one, different mothers, same father. But to be honest, she's the best little sister I could ever have!" She said with a wide smile, hugging Ruby, who hugged her sister back. I smiled at the scene, though a bit sadly as I was reminded of my own little sister back home, she had been born just 2 years earlier and admittedly, whenever I saw her, those were the best days of my life! I just didn't know why, but I loved kids more than anything else… perhaps it's their purity, their very innocence that made me feel… warm inside… I was never sure. I was so rudely interrupted by the sound of someone vomiting, I whipped around, looking for the source and found a young man, quite literally, vomiting over the side of the airship. He was a tall teenage boy with dark-blue eyes which were emphasized by his short blonde hair messily layered on his head with the right side of his hair nearing his right eye and the left side swept back. He seemed quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest.

He wore a white diamond-shaped chestplate cut off above his lower abdomen and white spaulders with rerebraces set underneath them. Underneath the armor, he wore a black short-sleeved hoodie with detached reddish-orange sleeves some kind of image hidden underneath the chestplate, I couldn't tell what it was. He also wore blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, as well as black sneakers with "left" and "right" written in black on the respective shoes' soles. He had two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them, most likely for carrying various items. He wore brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and small metal plates over the back. His sword was strapped to his left hip in a sheath. I admit, I felt sorry for the poor guy, such a strong looking guy most likely had air sickness. I suppose the poor boy didn't account for this so I just decided to let him empty himself before talking to him.

A while later, I also got to know a Faunus, I often classified them as simply a sub-species of human, they were human-like beings whom had animalistic tendencies and traits. The Faunus I had met was named Blake, she was a fair skinned young girl with amber eyes and long, black hair. A ribbon was tied up with a large bow on the top of her head, which acted as the best cover for her Faunus heritage that she could come up with and disguised her black cat ears. Honestly, she could have come up with something better, like a hat or something. She also had purple eye-shadow in cats-eye style. She wore a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath all of that was a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg. She also wore black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black at the highest point to purple at her ankles. Her emblem was visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white.

On her left arm was a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons were wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf wrapped was around her neck and a gray magnetic backpack was strapped to her back, hidden by her hair. When she demanded to know how I knew of her hidden ears, I just stated that she was lucky that no one else could see through her disguise like I could, and told her how she could make her disguise better. Aside from that minor scuffle, I found myself becoming fast friends with her, mostly of her quiet personality and her fondness for books, not to mention she was a strong supporter of general Faunus equality, nothing like the White Fang. I was so struck with conversation that I didn't even realize that we had arrived at beacon, so I bid Blake farewell and headed off to find out where to head off to. As I was on my way, I found Weiss over off to the side, rudely scolding Ruby about bumping into her while shaking her hand, which held a Dust container, at Ruby, emphasizing her anger in the process.

However, I noticed that the container's lid was loose. To prevent a Dust based explosion, I walked over and grabbed Weiss rather hard by the hand just as she was asking Ruby if she even knew what she was doing, hard enough that she turned and looked up at me, her face filled with genuine shock. "Your dust container's loose." I stated simply as I released her hand and grabbed the container out from her hand and tightened the seal, preventing a possible Dust explosion. "I think the better question is this: Do _you_ know what you're doing? Because I do not think you do." I stated as Weiss got really mad. "HOW DARE-!" I pressed a finger on her lips, shutting her up. "No, how dare _you_ , because taking out your anger on a girl _younger_ than you, that is something I'd call a capitol offense." I said with some anger in my own voice, to which, Weiss didn't seem to have much of a response to. "And to think, I tried to be a nice person to you on the airship! If this is how a Schnee acts normally, then I think I redact my statement of wanting to ever speak to you! If you cannot at least try to be lenient, then I swear to any god that you believe in, I will make you regret it!" I stated, the amount of honesty in my voice outweighing any other thing that my voice had to offer. Weiss' eyes were as wide as saucers, filled with sadness, anger, shock and a palimony of other emotions. She just stood there, silently, I just huffed angrily and walked in another direction from where Weiss was, headed for the auditorium.

I eventually walked in and took a seat along with pretty much every other person whom had been accepted into Beacon. I waited for a few minutes there until I saw someone who I assumed was headmaster Ozpin. He looked like a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He had a light complexion and sharp facial features. Interestingly, Ozpin had black eyebrows, perhaps he may have had black hair when he was younger? I didn't know. He also wore shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on a cowl that hung around his neck. His outfit mainly consisted of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wore black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. In addition, he had a cane at his side, despite showing absolutely no muscle impairment at all! He managed to get everyone's attention before he began to speak.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Admittedly, that speech was short, but it was also blunt on quite a few things, mainly of what was needed from the students and such, harsh as well, calling us 'wasted energy' didn't sit well with me, but I largely ignored it. Soon, a woman, possibly the headmaster's assistant, spoke up after Ozpin left. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." I slightly nodded my head, mostly to myself, but I digress, I walked out the door mostly to explore the place, much like everyone else, I explored a few open air courtyards, fountains and various towers, I got to know the place pretty quickly, it actually wasn't that hard to memorize the academy at all.

Later on, I had changed into nothing more than a pair of black boxers and a white sleeveless undershirt, neither of which did nothing to hide my muscles. I managed to find an alright place to place down a mattress I had brought with me, don't ask how, as I set the whole thing up with a blanket and everything. However, I noticed someone coughing to get my attention, I turned and saw Weiss behind me, looking very downtrodden, nothing like how I had seen her before when she carried herself with pride. "Yeah?" I asked, not sure of what else to ask. Weiss looked down at the floor as she grabbed her on right bicep with her left hand, seemingly in shame. "I want to… apologize." I raised an eyebrow. "For what?" I asked. "For… how I was not too long ago… I was being… childish and… immature… please forgive me…" I didn't hear any sort of sarcasm in her voice, nor any deceiving tones, it was probably hard for her to admit her mistakes like she did now, so I suppose that counted as the first step of cleaning up her act. "If you really want to apologize like this, then you're already forgiven Weiss." I said with a genuine smile.

"But I think the person you should really apologize to is Ruby over there." I motioned over to where Ruby was, laying down next to her sister Yang just a few meters away. "I'm not certain if I can… she must be so mad…" Weiss said sadly while I just placed a hand on her shoulder. "Listen, if you can admit to _me_ that how you behaved was wrong, then you can do it with her, believe me." Weiss' eyes widened before she actually gained a small smile. "Thank you Alex… this means a lot to me; having someone actually be willing to forgive me…" She then left and walked over to Ruby, to apologize I hoped. I then decided to just fall asleep and I hoped that tomorrow would be better than this day. I however had some trouble getting to sleep as Ruby, for some unknown reason, broke out into a full on cat-fight with her sister Yang, sending dust everywhere. Eventually having enough I broke up the fight by picking the both of them up by their pajamas and stating either they try to go to sleep or they can do so without a mattress or sleeping bag; they would have to endure being on the floor without any covers! They quickly complied after that so, soon after, I actually managed to get to sleep, wondering what the next day would bring.

When I woke up, pretty much everyone else was asleep, something which was somewhat for me common back at Atlas Academy, I got up and did my usual routine, I went over to the showers and got cleaned up, then I found out where they served breakfast and I simply ate. Later on, I got dressed, got my weapons from my locker and I headed for the initiation area, an area near the cliff-side of Beacon, called Beacon Cliff. I was told that this entire initiation was purely to prove that I was capable of being under the tutelage of the people here, I didn't mind, such initiations were rather fun to me. Soon, I was standing on silver tiles with all other first year students, seeing someone whom I had never wanted to see again! The Pyro! 'The Hell is he doing here?!' I demanded in my head as my eyes widened. I secretly hoped he didn't come here because of me! Regardless, we all were standing in front of a mug-holding Professor Ozpin and Glynda with her own tablet.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin explained at first before he nodded in Glynda's general direction, obviously signaling her to continue. "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… **today**." I wasn't surprised by this; in fact, I was given a bit of warning from Ironwood that they did that often, rather than sorting it out later. The other students however seemed to be shocked at this little piece of information, ranging from silent eye wide expressions, to downright cross looks at not being told this beforehand. Before anyone could speak up, Ozpin beat them to it. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." This just seemed more and more unfair as he continued explaining it, the other students seemed to agree with me as well, but we all kept silent, for the most part.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." The reactions to this bombardment of information were… mixed. Just like when Ozpin revealed that partners would be assigned today, but I swear the glares that my fellow students were giving Ozpin _intensified_ at this revelation. "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you **will** die." I had only one thought upon hearing that. 'The hell is wrong with this guy? Does he not care for _anyone_ under his administration, students included?' I demanded in my head while Ozpin continued. "You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

My severe questioning of Ozpin was only strengthened at the mere thought of no one helping us at all! Who did he think he was anyway?! Regardless, I prepared myself for launch like the others, clearly these silver tiles were meant to launch us all the way to Emerald Forest. One boy however, the one who vomited on the airship, asked a few, mostly good, questions about what was going to happen. Before he was outright launched. I looked over at Ozpin, nodded at him, then turned my focus to the Emerald Forest. It happened so fast that I almost didn't feel it happen, one instant I was crouching on the silver launch pad, the next, I was in the air, sailing towards the Emerald Forest at speeds no normal man would be able to survive. However, I had faith in my implants, I got myself into a good position and planted my feet into the dirt the instant I hit it. My aura was somewhat drained as my feet tore through the soft soil, but it wasn't seriously damaged at all. However, I did not count on finding someone already. At least, not with what I was seeing! I saw a teenage boy literally jumping off of nothing but air as he was coming towards me! He most likely had been doing so for a while until he saw me or something.

I watched him the whole time as he eventually landed on the ground safely. "Oh yeah! I'm the best!" He boasted until he saw me, while I looked at him good. His attire consisted of a red shirt underneath a black zip up hoodie with the boy's emblem on the biceps, a red shoe with wings coming out of the top while it was facing to the left on the boy's right bicep, while the other side had one pointing in the opposite direction. He had Dog Tags hanging from his neck and he had a brimmed hat sitting on top of what seemed to be a comm. link. He also had a duffel bag on his back which held a bit of stuff I assumed, he also wore brown pants, which were partially covered up by long socks, the longest I had ever seen! His shoes were designed purely for running, he looked the part of a professional parkour runner if that made any sense. Also, on his hands was sports tape which I had no idea what it was for. His eyes were an icy blue, something like Weiss' own eyes. Was he from atlas? Or somewhere else? I couldn't tell. His accent though… it was far different from any kind of voice I had ever heard, it sounded as though he were exaggerating every word he spoke. (A.N. He's a combination of the Scout and the Soldier from TF2; The Scout's Bostonian accent and extremely egotistical view of everything, himself most of all, combined with a bit of the Soldier's extremely militaristic dialogue and over heroic lines.)

When he saw me he laughed. "Ha! The instant I touch down I'm already paired with someone! Wicked!" I wasn't certain of what to say, but I decided to just roll with it. "Kind of lucky huh?" I asked, the boy nodded. "Oh yeah, let's go. Cause with the two of us, we're gonna have this ham bone by the shorts and friskies!" I was utterly dumbfounded by the guy's analogy, but I was not going to argue at the time, we still had a mission to complete! "Just for clarification there, you do have Aura right?" I asked, to which the boy nodded proudly. "Oh yeah! Semblance and everything; the bells and whistles baby! Oh, the name's William by the way." I raised an eyebrow. "Okay, William, what is your semblance anyway?" I questioned, to which he chuckled. "To be perfectly honest, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." I just gave a chuckle of my own. "Really? Then enlighten me." I stated with some smugness, William just sighed. "It's where I can literally stop time and do whatever I want within that frame, though it only lasts about 5 seconds of my own perception." My eyes widened.

"Jeez… that's… actually pretty cool." I said with a grin, to which, William was surprised. "You… actually believe me?" He asked as I nodded. "I've seen stranger things than the stopping of time, your Semblance is the most believable thing I've heard since the one that can literally generate crystals of Dust itself from the ground!" This really got the attention of Liam, but it was expected, since it was something that was often considered impossible. "Well… crap." He said in shock while I laughed. "Yeah. By the way, before I forget, my name is Alex. Now, come on, we have a mission to complete!" I said with urgency as William nodded. "Yeah, let's go, let's go, let's go!" He himself then took off running in a random direction before I called out to him. "Do you even know where the relics are?!" Almost immediately, William ran right back to me with an embarrassed expression. "Uh… heh… no." I face-palmed at his childish blunder before I sighed. "You… just follow me, I think I caught sight of the location before I landed, just follow me!" I ordered as we headed in the direction I saw the relic's location that was mentioned by Ozpin.

Me and William, after walking for a few minutes, heard what was probably the most girlish man scream I had ever heard! "What the hell…?" I muttered, completely confused as to who that could belong to, but only one image seemed to come to mind: The vomiting boy from the airship. He seemed like the most likely candidate for something like this!… for some reason! I looked over at William. "We got to check that out, someone's got to be in trouble!" I stated as William nodded and we both broke out into a sprint towards where the scream came from. It was a bit off of the beaten path, but we eventually came across a clearing, some old ruins off to the right and two familiar girls standing over near said ruins. "Wait a minute…" I squinted my eyes, trying to get a better look at them, seeing their familiar looks and their colors, I immediately knew who they were. "Hey! Yang! Blake!" I called out to them as me and William walked over to the two girls.

"Oh! Hey Alex! I see you've already been partnered up!" She said with a large amount of positiveness in her voice. "Yeah, but did you hear that scream earlier?" I asked as Blake nodded. "Yeah, but right now I'm more focused on _that_!" She then pointed upwards, to which the rest of us followed her gaze to see… Ruby falling out of the sky? I was _not_ ready for that day. I was then surprised by that same boy from the airship slam into Ruby midair! They both went sailing into a tree, Ruby hitting the side, only mildly hurt, while the boy was hanging upside down from the branch nearby. "Did… your sister fall from the sky?" Blake asked Yang blankly as Yang continued to stare at Ruby and the boy. "I…" Before conversation could happen any longer, there was a growl coming from the trees over to the left of me, as soon as I turned to get a better look, an Ursa came tumbling out of the woods and a very loud "YEEE-HAAAW!" filled the air as I saw the Ursa fall and a girl came tumbling off of its back.

She was a young girl with short orange hair and turquoise eyes. Her clothing was a bit of a mix and match sort of thing, with different colors and themes all thrown together into one kind of monstrous disgrace to fashion! She wore a collared black vest that ended at her waist. Her signature emblem, a hammer with a lightning bolt, was on the back of the fest. Under the vest were two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively. She also had a turquoise bow at the back of her skirt, which I found cute. As soon as she was off of the now dead Grimm, the first words out of her mouth… "Aww… it's broken." I actually had to stop myself from laughing, it just seemed so random and so comedic that I wanted to laugh, but I just didn't want to seem as though I had a bad sense of humor or anything. The girl then hopped onto the Ursa's neck and looked down at it. "Eww…" She said in some disgust before a voice drew me away from her. "Nora!" The voice was male and came from a person coming out from behind the Ursa, looking as though he had ran a marathon!

He was a male teenager with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes matched the streak in his hair, He wore a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that looked to be red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming went down the right side of his torso and formed a black collar. This color scheme seemed to be influenced to some degree by the lotus flower, which was actually his emblem. He also wore a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit, and light-tan pants with black shoes. When he managed to catch his breath, he looked up at Nora. "Please… don't ever do that again." I swear, if I had blinked I could have missed it! Nora seemed to vanish in a blur and suddenly reappeared next to one of the relics, which, when I looked at them then, were gold and black chess pieces of all things! Though Nora seemed really interested with the golden Rook for some reason, which is what I'd find out later. She let out an 'Ooooooh' as she then picked it up with one of the widest smiles I had ever seen!

Then she began to sing with the rook placed first on her foot as she balanced on the other, then on top of her head as she did pretty much the exact same thing, just facing a different direction! "I'm queen of the castle~! I'm queen of the castle~!" I admit her voice was naturally nice, but she could definitely have done better at coming up with a song on the spot than that! "Nora!" The boy from earlier called out to her in annoyance, to which she giggled and gave a mock salute. "Coming, Ren!" She called back as she cheerfully skipped over to Ren. Me and everyone else had some dumbfounded looks on our faces. "Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?!" Blake demanded, probably more confused over what just happened than anything else. "Well…" I began, but was cut off once more by another sound that could only have come from a Grimm, this time, it burst out from the treeline, knocking several trees over in the process. It was something I had never seen before, something I had only ever heard of; a Death Stalker!

It, contrary to most creatures of Grimm, which had black fur or feathers, a Death Stalker had a jet-black exoskeleton underneath several white, bone-like plates upon its back, which were adorned with red tribal-like markings. The Death Stalker itself was a literal scorpion, a giant one at that! It was most likely the only kind of bug Grimm to exist! It had eight legs, two pincers and a single tail which it most likely used for delivering venom like an actual scorpion. This Death Stalker apparently had been in conflict before as some of its armour had several scuffs, scratches, deep cuts among other signs of damage, light or otherwise.

Running from this thing were three individuals, one of them I recognized as the Pyro, who was actually running from this giant bug! There was also a male teen with the buff-est upper torso I had ever seen. He, much like William, was wearing a red shirt, but on top of that was a black vest instead, likely a recreation of a bulletproof one. He also had two sets of bullet bandoleers, in a crisscrossing 'X' fashion on his chest, his boots were pure black and likely steel toed. His pants were of a beige-brown combination. His eyes were the same shade of blue as Liam's and he had brown hair, short and neatly kept.

The last one was a girl, she wore her red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet. She also wore light-green eye shadow around the far upper corners of her vivid-green eyes. She was tall and quite muscular compared to most of the other girls I had seen at Beacon. As a top, she wore a brown overbust corset with a vertical strip of lighter brown in the center. Additionally, she wore an elastic, black, A-line mini skirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She also wore a red, ankle-length sash that wrapped around her skirt. As for accessories, there was a small circular bronze plate on her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bore her "shield and spear" emblem. Underneath her hair, she always wore a brown circlet adorned with a pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm. Unlike the rest of the female warriors I had seen here, the girl wore armor.

She had elaborate bronze greaves that started below her mid-thigh before continuing downwards into her boots, as well as a pair of cuisses that began mid-thigh and ended slightly above her knees. She was also equipped with a bronze bracer atop the sleeve on her left arm. Her high-heeled boots were brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves and reaching up to her mid-calf. I was certainly surprised to see a Death Stalker in the Grimm-flesh, but what I was more surprised by was how good the girl was, she outright jumped over and through the open pincer of the Death Stalker and rolled underneath the other one with skill that most would likely want for themselves. The Death Stalker hissed in frustration as it continued to consistently go after the girl exclusively, the Pyro and the other guy jumping out of the way since they cleared the tree line. "Jaune!" The girl called out, looking right at the boy hanging from the tree. I saw Ruby in the same tree briefly before I saw her jump out of it and land next to her sister. "Ruby!" Yang said in surprise as she saw her sister.

"Yang!" Ruby said back in the same surprise. The heartwarming scene was outright ruined by Nora jumping right in the middle of it all yelling out her own name… Rude much? All the while, that girl was still running with the Death Stalker on her tail. "Did she run all the way here with a couple of other people and a Death Stalker on her tail?" Blake queried once more. "It would seem so." I said while Yang looked like her top was about to blow! She growled before she yelled out. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Her hair actually glowed and her eyes turned a bloody red as she stomped her foot on the ground, clearly _pissed_ _off_. "Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something _crazy_ happens again?!" She demanded, her eyes turning back to their normal lilac color and the glow in her hair fading as she calmed down. More than three seconds passed with awkward silence between all of us, including the two new arrivals, excluding the Death Stalker still chasing the girl, and the girl herself.

"Uh… Yang?" Ruby asked after those seconds passed, pointing upwards, where I saw Weiss was hanging off of a giant Nevermore's claw by one hand! I didn't know whether or not she was insane, just plain dumb, or if she had a death wish, that is, if she went up there willingly! "HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME?!" I heard Weiss scream as we all saw the Nevermore circling overhead. "I said 'jump'." Ruby stated flatly, though I wasn't sure if Weiss could hear her. "I don't think that would have helped Ruby!" I stated bluntly as she pouted at me. "Oh come on, what else could we have done?" I just rolled my eyes and didn't respond. "You know she's gonna fall right?" William asked everyone else while Ruby waved him off. "Oh, she'll be fine." But Ren obviously wasn't so sure as just after Ruby said that, Weiss' grip slipped and she began to come back down to the ground. "She's falling…" Ren stated simply as he rolled his eyes.

As Weiss was falling, she was suddenly caught by a surprisingly brave Jaune. He had apparently gotten himself untangled from the branch and leapt for Weiss, getting her in his arms, bridal-style. Suddenly however, he apparently realized just how high up he really was and somehow stopped midair as he and Weiss held onto each other as though their lives depended on it. I watched them fall, with Jaune somehow ending up underneath Weiss as his own body softened Weiss' fall for her. "Tch… my hero." She said sarcastically. "My back…" Jaune groaned weakly as he laid on the ground, clearly in pain. All the while, I saw the Death Stalker chase Pyrrha in the background, honestly, I found it something that I could look back on and laugh at! Soon after, the Death Stalker swiped at Pyrrha and hit her with the blunt part of its tail, sending her flying and landed in front of all of us. " _Great_! The gang's all here! Now we can all _die_ together!" Yang said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "It's not gonna be that way Yang; you're thinking too negatively!" I stated as I prepared to fight the Death Stalker, but Ruby beat me to it!

"It certainly won't be if I can help it!" She then let out a yell as she charged the Death Stalker head on. I admit, that took some guts, but there was brave, and then there was stupidity and charging head on face to face with a Death Stalker of all things? That was stupid! I don't think Ruby knew of that though. "Ruby wait!" Yang called after her as I shook my head in pure disbelief. "Dear lord… your sister has some guts, but what good are they if she gets herself killed?!" I then drew my twin Murisama blades and charged myself, running to the battle. I saw Ruby fire a shot from her weapon's gun mode to propel herself forward faster as she then raised her weapon over her head. The Death Stalker however, seemed to be fully prepared as it simply knocked her away with a smack from one of its pincers. I got her to her feet and dusted her off. "Listen, I don't know what kind of mindset you have, but I do _not_ want you to do something like that ever again! You should wait on the sidelines; _I'll_ handle this." I stated as I slowly walked towards the Death Stalker, exhibiting no fear whatsoever.

I also heard Ruby desperately calling for me to run, but I knew better. I wasn't going to run; I would have been a coward if I did that. I placed myself in a good position as the Death Stalker winded up its right pincer to attack me, a soon as it let loose, I jumped and with extreme precision, quite literally cut that pincer off with a single cut via the joint in midair! The limb hit the ground with a loud thud as the Death Stalker screeched in pain, its 10 eyes blazing with anger as it reared its stinger. As soon as it brought it towards me, I sidestepped it and cut the stinger off as well, within the joint area once more. Without missing a beat, I grabbed the stinger and jumped with it, the Death Stalker never taking its eyes off me. As soon as gravity was about to take hold, I activated a booster function within my boots that I had installed to propel me and the stinger down right at the Death Stalker. The Death Stalker tried in desperation to bring up its other pincer to stop me, but I was surprised to see Ruby rush in and cut it off like I did with the other while the Death Stalker was distracted. With nothing to stop me, I slammed the stinger into the Death Stalker's head and jumped away as soon as I felt the outer skin and armour give way to the extremely sharp stinger.

The Death Stalker roared in agony as it thrashed around for several seconds before it eventually gave out one last desperate cry and fell, dead. I let out a sigh of relief as I saw that the Death Stalker wouldn't move anymore and the corpse eventually disintegrated. "Hey! Alex!" I turned and saw William and the others run up to me. "Oh. My. Holy. Freaking. Stupid. Crap! That was the most awesome thing I have ever seen!" William stated as the others nodded in agreement. "You just about made that Grimm a fool of itself!" Yang complimented as I nodded. "Perhaps, but Ruby did indeed help, it made it far easier with her on my side." I said, patting Ruby on the back as she laughed nervously at the praise. "It was nothing… really!" She insisted as Jaune tapped me on the shoulder. "What?" I asked. "Uh, just wanted you to know that that thing is circling back!" He stated, pointing up to the Nevermore that was still overhead. "Any ideas?" He asked me as I just sighed. "At the moment, it's not attacking us, so let's use this opportunity that we have gained to get our objectives secured; they're right in front of us!" I said, motioning to the remaining chess pieces still over on their pedestals.

"He's right, our objective is to grab an artifact and get back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things" Ruby stated as we all nodded. "Run and live. That is an idea I can get behind!" Jaune stated with much relief in his voice. "What are we waiting for, let's go!" William said with urgency as we all grabbed an artifact, one for each partnered up pair, and immediately left the area. Later on, we were running through an area with some more stone ruins when we saw the Nevermore fly overhead. "Get to cover, now!" I ordered as the others obeyed and we all got behind some stone pillars or walls that were still standing. "I suggest you all leave this to me!" I said as I prepared to fuse the Murisama Twins. "Hold up! What do you mean leave this to you?" Ren yelled to me from directly across from me and William. "You'll see." I stated as I got the two Murisama blades to face away from each other and then, I slammed them together, they almost immediately locked into each others forms, unfolding folded and stored parts, reaching into my pocket during the transformation, I pulled out a sniper attachment.

The Murisama Twins eventually ceased their transformation and became a long and elegant silver rifle with beautiful engravings, complete with a stock, barrel and a clip. I placed the attachment on the top and it fit perfectly. The rifle itself was the gun mode of the Murisama Twins, which I called 'Death's Scythe'; the only Anti-Matter Rifle in existence! I aimed it around a corner and prepared to fire at the Nevermore. "Prepare your ranged weapons, be ready for anything boys and girls!" I ordered once more as pretty much everyone switched all weaponry to their ranged variants. "Who put you in charge anyway?" Weiss asked somewhat rudely as I smirked. "You haven't questioned me yet have you?" I asked smugly as Weiss huffed in annoyance. "Ready?" I asked as the Nevermore watched us with careful, almost calculating eyes. "When I say, throw everything you have at it." I said as I pulled the lever back on my Anti-Matter Rifle, loading an Anti-Matter round in the chamber. I knew of how tough some of these Grimm could be, and I decided regular rounds would never be enough for some of them, so I decided to delve into Anti-Matter and I found out how to artificially create it in a controlled environment and even make it able to be fitted into a weapon to be fired out of. How it didn't explode was a combination of a special magnetic field designed by me and my own aura acting as a shield as normally if Anti-Matter made contact with any matter, even air for that matter, it would detonate with a violent flash of energy with more power behind it than anyone would have ever seen. These Anti-Matter rounds had only so much Anti-Matter in them, just enough to have that extra kick to them to penetrate any Grimm armor. The Nevermore took off, flying upwards to try and intimidate us, but it didn't work as I then yelled out the command.

"NOW! FIRE EVERYTHING!" I yelled as I pulled the trigger on my Anti-Matter Rifle and a round made of pure blue Anti-Matter streaked out of the barrel. The round struck just where I wanted it to, right on the right wing's base. As soon as my Anti-Matter round made contact with the Nevermore, it exploded with such a force that it nearly blew the wing off of the Nevermore completely! After the detonation, the Nevermore fell and slammed into the ground, squawking in pain and fright at its own wing getting nearly blown off and reduced to a limply hanging limb. Just after that, the others all opened fire with all their weapons at the downed Grimm, every one connecting, but none doing much damage, but it still wore the Nevermore down. "Ruby! You go ahead to finish it off!" I said as Ruby nodded. "Right! Weiss! Blake! Yang! I need you over here!" She called out to the mentioned girls as they came over to her side while the Nevermore was pelted with shot after shot from the rest of us. While I never had much doubt for Ruby, I still wondered what she would do to finish it off. I looked back to see Ruby's plan apparently be put into action. Blake wrapped her Gambol Shroud around two stone pillars while Yang prepared herself behind the location. Weiss fired a precision shot with Myrtenaster, which is what I learned she called the weapon, freezing the Nevermore to the ground by its talons and tail, preventing it from going anywhere.

Ruby then propelled herself onto the extended part of the Gambol Shroud as it bent backwards, Weiss summoned up a glyph and used it to pull Ruby back further. The Gambol Shroud stretched to the point where I thought it would snap, but it held. It was held there for a few seconds before Yang outright punched the glyph and Weiss simultaneously reversed the direction the glyph was going, the combined forces all sent Ruby flying faster than I had ever seen her before directly at the Nevermore, actually managing to get the sharper part of Crescent Rose, the name of her weapon, around the neck of the Nevermore and practically drag it all the way to the cliff on the other side! I honestly had a hard time processing what happened next; Weiss made glyphs from under Ruby's feet all the way up to the edge of the cliff, where Ruby let out a primal yell as she ran up the side of the cliff and actually cut through the Nevermore's neck, rendering it headless!

Everyone was silent as the headless corpse of the Nevermore fell down, crashing on the ground hard. "Wow…" Jaune said in awe. "Holy… crap…" Was the only thing William could say. "Well… that was a thing." Yang stated, somewhat nonchalant about the whole situation. I just sighed as we gathered ourselves and left the area, heading back to Ozpin with the Relics. Which reminded me to have a discussion with him about that kind of initiation item later.

After we got back to Beacon, Ozpin began to create the teams, The first team worth mentioning consisted of four men; Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark, forming Team "Cardinal" or by their acronym: CRDL, as was displayed on a screen above them, led by Cardin. I wasn't sure why, but this team gave me an odd feeling which I couldn't describe. The next was Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren, forming Team "Juniper", acronym: JNPR, with Jaune serving as its leader. Then Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang all were one team: "Ruby", the acronym being RWBY. I was surprised that Ruby was chosen as the leader, but I suppose it was due to her massive potential. Lastly, was me, William, the man who had come running out of the denser part of the forest being chased by the Death Stalker, whom I learned was called Yazolov, and the Pyro. "Alexander Zephyr, William Conagher, Yazolov Kirokos and Pyro. You four managed to retrieve both of the King pieces for either side. As such, you will be known as Team "Apply", led by Alexander Zephyr." I was quite surprised that I was made team leader, but I just let it slide as the others on my team were quite pleased to have me as their leader.

I looked up and saw the acronym for my team: 'APLY'. I suppose we would have to do with the name, it was something I made the connection of having to apply one's studies and such so that one could succeed. Later on, we got our own dorm, so we decided to just lay the mattresses down and sleep on them alone for the night. As I drifted off, I couldn't help but think of how much had happened in such a small time frame, getting transferred to the most prestigious Hunter Academy in the world, killing one of the most feared types of Grimm known to all and assisting in killing another. It all was a bit overboard, but what could I do then? I just closed my eyes and went to sleep, hoping for a less chaotic day tomorrow.

(A.N. I hope this isn't as bad as most other kinds of fanfiction out there, this is the first full story I'm posting on here, so bear with me.)


End file.
